


Solidarity

by sama1347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood Bond, Blood Kink, Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Gay, Gay Sex, Half-Vampires, M/M, Mental Anguish, Not Canon Compliant - Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pre-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sama1347/pseuds/sama1347
Summary: When three became one the world decided it wasn't going to be able to support the reality they wanted.A single breath of love, a quiet whisper into the night and a simple touch under the sun was all it took.For Elijah Atrix, this was just the beginning of his end.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Original Male Character(s), Albus Dumbledore/Original Male Character(s)/Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Solidarity

Elijah Atrix was nothing short of a looker, dark hair brushed lightly through with stubble adorning his chin. Dark eyes that swept over their surroundings with calculating clarity and the aura of a god himself. Even with the face of a teen in Godric Hollow, the whispers of the Pureblood Halfbreed had started to spread. 

_It was in the Summer, 1899_

_when Elijah met his death at a local park._

His death came in the form of two breathtaking teens, who looked the same if not a year or two younger than his nineteen-year-old self. One possessed rich auburn hair with sparkling blue eyes while the other had silky blonde with equally blue eyes in a much deeper, more mysterious shade.

The two boys were dressed fairly well, one in a waistcoat with a white shirt, the other dressed in full black, not unlike the greys that Elijah wore. He didn't realise he was staring at the boys until the one dressed in lighter colours perked up from what they were huddled over and looked at the boy.

Elijah felt a shiver rip down his spine as he locked eyes with blue, his magic fluttering around his core something that was a rare case these days. 

"Hello," the stranger called out, dragging his friend's attention to Elijah. 

"Hi," Elijah spoke, his voice pushing through the strain of awe about how regal the teens looked.

He had even mistaken the younger's eyes for straight dark blue while one held a white so pure that Elijah had to try and stay polite and force himself not to stare at the beauty. To be so captivated by looks alone made concern trickle into Elijah's mind, he wasn't usually so taken with men - hell, he wasn't this taken to anyone at any rate.

"What're you reading?" Elijah found himself speaking before his mind caught up, taking a small step forward to see if the boys would invite him over.

There was hesitance, shared looks between the pair as if it was something of a secret. So, Elijah let his magic wash over the two hoping they were smart enough to sense what he was telling them.

The boy with the white eyes snapped his head to meet Elijah's with a bright smile.

"Come on over, we're looking at the stories of the Deathly Hallows," his voice made Elijah's knees weak. 

He was not going to survive this conversation with his sanity, these boys could make him putty in their hands if he weren't careful. 

" _Gellert_ ," the other hissed, not fully on board with telling the stranger what they were up to.

"Don't worry too much, I've followed Death's story myself," Elijah grinned, an excited smile sneaking onto his face, "I'm Elijah Atrix."

"I'm Gellert Grindelwald," the white-eyed boy responded, getting up to give the teen a handshake that sent tingles up Elijah's arm.

"Albus Dumbledore," the auburn boy jumped up and offered a hand.

"A pleasure, both of you," Elijah smiled, his dark eyes glancing down between the boys to look at a picture of the Hallows before he looked back up at them and chuckled. 

"So, are you two trying to get the Hallows?" Elijah sealed his fate in a tale due to as old as time.

"Yeah! If you've got any good ideas we'll consider befriending you," Albus teased.

"Well then, it's a good thing I am who I am," Elijah bent down to look at the book, the two boys joining him.

"Have you considered what item to follow through with first?"

"Well, the wand would be the easiest," Gellert mused. 

"Given it's passed down through combat and disarming or killing the wizard possessing it," Elijah added on.

"What?" Gellert fell silent after his question fell from his lips, this information was all too new.

"A theory of wand possession I once read," Elijah slowly informed, "But I don't actually know how true it stands." 

"The stone and cloak have been inherited as far as we know, and it's become hard to track down who owns them currently," Albus added. 

"Well, it's likely the cloak is still in the Peverell family, they aren't the type to go selling it no matter given the cloaks origin," Elijah hummed, "The stone vanished from the records a while ago hence it would be _much_ harder to track down." 

"You've looked into it," Gellert smirked, "I'm impressed. Most still believe it to be a myth."

"All myths hold truths," Elijah easily answered, his eyes flickering between the boys, "Even the horrible ones."

_And so, that was the trio's first meeting of many._

**...**

It wasn't more than a week later, the group meeting up daily, that Elijah was running late to their place in the forestry surrounding the park. The confirmedly older (by two to three years respectively) teen had reached the treeline when he heard something that sent his balance off.

There, in the area up ahead were sounds falling from boys mouths that Elijah had only experienced at school overseas. They were beautiful, soft yet loud and deep but harmonious. The dark teen felt both as if the world had stopped for him while a pit of bile grew in his stomach. He was treading a tightrope, one end held his blissful ignorance and the other was right in front of him - just a few trees away from his vision. 

The options he held, to confidently walk up to them or to hide and watch both sounded disgustingly brilliant and the pair continued to make sounds echo the area with quite whispers filling the gaps of silence. If Elijah focused his hearing he could hear the gentle pleas, the soft curses and movements beheld. Alternatively, Elijah could turn his back and deal with himself for the rest of the day or until the boys rocked up on his doorstep as they had before. 

With steps so careful that Elijah was sure his senses were in overdrive, he moved around a set of trees off to the side and peaked his head around. The sight he caught was enough to wind him and leave him shaking in place. 

Albus was pressed flush against a tree, his hands entwined with Gellert's blonde hair tugging softly whenever they moved. His lips were flushed a cute pink, as were his cheeks and tips of his ears visible from the hair that Gellert had pushed behind his ear. The blond was equally stunning, being the one making the moves suited him a charm as his cut cheekbones were dusted a much lighter flush, his eyes only looking for Albus as the two kissed again their eyes fluttering shut. Then, Gellert's hand dropped down to Albus' waist holding on tightly as is Ablus would disappear if he were to so much as move.

Elijah was conflicted but no less flustered than the boys who stood mere meters away. He was sure that his pants were tight for a crystal clear reason, that his mind was swamping him with the desire to join or at least announce his presence to see what they would do. He hesitated, unsure if it was really a good idea to risk the boys finding him vile, disgusting and having them avoid him... it would be devastating to see. 

The dark-haired teen could feel his magic pulling at him, wishing him forward with every fibre of his being. There was something akin to a scream in the back of his head telling him to make himself known to swiftly approach and plant a kiss on each boy's cheek just to see what would happen. 

So, with every ounce of courage and calmness, he could muster, Elijah stepped forward, his smile falling into a cocky grin and his eyes once blown from lust dropped into a much more loving state. 

"Don't you two look a treat," Elijah's voice made Albus jump whereas Gellert moved to protect the boy's face from view. 

"Oh, Elijah..." Gellert's face steadily grew pink having being caught out.

"I honestly can't recall seeing something this..." The pair winced, waiting for an insult, " _Intoxicating_."

"Intoxicating?!" Albus repeated, his fear turning into sharp shock.

"Maybe another word then? How about erotic? No, much too crude. Then, attractive, desirable, ... enough to make me _swoon_?" Elijah felt his heartbeat thumping in his chest and his blood flushing downstairs to make him more aroused than he had any right to be.

"Didn't take you for a pervert, Elijah," Gellert breathed, his eyes suddenly far more dark than before. 

"I'd say it's mutual but who am I but to relish to handsome men before me?" 

Gellert was by him in second, a hand yanking the older teen off balance and flipping them so Elijah was the one who's back hit the hard ground causing him to gasp in pain. 

"Gellert!" Albus cried, shocked that he would do that to their friend. 

"What do you think Albus," Gellert smiled, looking at the boy's sparkling blue eyes, "Shall we dare to like each other?" 

The auburn-haired teen looked at the pair on the ground, a feeling welling up in his chest doubled in warmth when he looked at the teasing grin on Gellert's face and the breathlessly flush expression that Elijah held. 

"I think we can try," the words were louder than a whisper but not by much.

Gellert took the opportunity to lean over Elijah as the teen's breathing was ragged and harsh. The blonde was mindful to avoid sitting on his evident tent, opting to force his weight into the teen's stomach as he straddled him. The familiar scent of cigarettes swamped Gellert's nose as he leant closer to Elijah, the dark-haired teen's woodsy musk complimenting the rough and harsh scent of the smoke. As he had done with Albus, Gellert pushed the teen into the ground so as to not hurt him but trap him and stole his lips in a kiss. 

To Elijah, all he could smell was the familiar scent of Gellert's cologne and the scent of pine that he had been pushing Albus into moments ago. Gellert's lips were much softer than expected but so demanding that Elijah felt himself snap into a submissive state rather quickly. It took more willpower than Elijah knew he had to not force the teen onto his hips which were trying to rut into anything if he wasn't so focused on keeping them still. Though it seemed his efforts went noticed by Gellert. 

As such the younger teen pulled back, both left breathless from the encounter and Albus was a brilliant shade of pink that drew both of their attention. Gellert pulled Albus down to their level and kissed him again, this time with a level of abandon that wasn't there before. Upon the sight of the blonde's tongue and the choaked moan that Albus tried to hide Elijah was sure these two would be the second death of him - _without a doubt._

After the other two broke away, Elijah made a quick effort to flip the position that Gellert and he held, the former now lying snug between his thighs as the dark-haired teen drew Albus in for a kiss. Albus' lips were perhaps chapped, a certain texture to them that soon melted into sweetness reminding Elijah of the teen's love of sweets as he was sure he could taste sugar on his lips. Surprising him, Albus opened his mouth, eyes silently pleading and Elijah was quick to oblige by gently flicking his tongue in the blue-eyed wizard's mouth. Gellert stilled under Elijah to watch the show it seemed as Albus was seconds away from melting into the upright wizard. 

Taking initiative, Elijah lifted Albus down to his thigh which had moved so one leg was up to support Ablus' weight and still pin Gellert down which caused a shudder from the teen underneath him. Albus was quick to like to new position, hands now wandering over Elijah's clothes as the latter linked his fingers with Gellert and forcing himself to keep his perverseness under control. 

As Albus pulled away for air, smiling shyly at the pair, Elijah gently moved them so they were lying beside Gellert who was grinning up a storm beside them. Albus rolled from his place nestled in-between Elijah and Gellert, taking the outside of Elijah's arm as the three lay down in blissful silence. 

That was until Gellert rolled to face Elijah and promptly attacked his neck with love bites, something that caused Elijah to slip and gasp out which made Albus jump at the chance to help. By the end of it, Elijah's collar was stretched down, his first three buttons undone and his neck and chest littered with red marks and bruising welts - the rougher courtesy of Gellert - thankfully he would only have to hide them a moment as he went to his apartment later on. For the time being the teen enjoyed the newfound love and company that came with quiet whispers. 

_Solidarity-_


End file.
